Pokémon Trainer: Jase
by Gavin the Crocodile
Summary: After a battle with Ash, Jase sets off for the Kanto league with his partner Squirtle.
1. Pretest battle

"See ya later!" Ash waved, as he left the house he had grown up in. It had been a while since he started his journey, and now he was back for a visit. There were a few new faces in his hometown, but he didn't pay much attention. He had already talked to his old family and friends and was ready to get on with his adventure.

"Wait!" A boy shouted, trying to keep up. He had short black hair, wore blue jeans and a green shirt, and had a black hat with a white streak. "You're Ash Ketchum, right?" He asked, after collecting his breath.

"Yeah, that's me. You are…?"

"Call me Jase! Now, I challenge you!"

"A Pokémon battle? You sure?"

"Of course I am! Let's go!" Jase quickly pulled out a Pokéball.

"All right! I won't back down from a challenge!" Ash smirked. He then whistled, causing a Pikachu to fall from a nearby tree, half-asleep. It shook itself awake, and then prepared for battle. A girl near Jase's age also loomed close by.

"Let's go, Pumper!" Jase called, opening the ball and releasing a Squirtle. It made a noise, and then poised to strike on command.

"Go easy, Pikachu. Try a thunder shock," Ash said, with another smirk. Pikachu nodded, then dashed forward.

"You know what to do," Jase said. Squirtle nodded and stood his ground. Pikachu ran behind it and shot out small bit of electricity. Squirtle withdrew into his shell and preformed a rapid spin, absorbing the electric shock. It stopped spinning with some electricity still going through its body. "Thunder punch!" Jase shouted.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by this, so they didn't come up with a counter. Squirtle quickly summoned his electricity into a punch and struck. Pikachu took the hit and winced.

"Great!" Jase exclaimed. "Now, tail whip!" Squirtle was now out of electricity, ending his special move. He spun around and tried an attack with his tail, but Pikachu ducked.

"C'mon, Pikachu! Agility!" Ash shouted. Pikachu responded with an instant burst of speed. He traveled around Squirtle several times, then tried a tackle. Squirtle took the hit and flew back, another hit, another hit, and another hit as Pikacu moved from spot to spot at lightning speed.

"Water gun!" Jase quickly shouted. Squirtle shot a blast of water out at Pikachu from mid-air, nailing a direct hit.

"Ka!" Pikachu cried. It fell into a back flip, but landed softly.

"Thunder bolt!" Ash commanded, starting to take the fight seriously. Pikachu charged up its energy and jumped on top of Squirtle. It then let out a massive electric charge. Squirtle took it with a loud shriek, but slightly regained itself and tried to shake Pikachu off. After a few efforts, Pikachu did fall off, but was still prepared. "Quick attack!" Pikachu dashed again, instantly.

"Dodge it!" Jase shouted. The Squirtle obeyed by jumping out of the way. "Alright, go with a combo!" Squirtle nodded in agreement. It ran at Pikachu and leapt over it with a flip. As it landed, the Squirtle withdrew into his shell and preformed a rapid spin. It hit the electric mouse, came out of its shell, and made an aggressive spin. His tail whipped across Pikachu, momentarily stunning it. Squirtle continued with a direct skull bash. As his opponent was sent airborne, he finished it off with another water gun. Pikachu flew back, but was still able to land.

"Whoa. Not bad," Ash commented. "Fine. Pikachu, finish it! Thunder!" Pikachu nodded, then built up its energy. Using all every ounce of power, a lightning bolt appeared and struck the tiny turtle. Squirtle let out a cry of agony.

Jase took out his Pokéball and withdrew his Pokemon before it was hurt too badly. He then sighed. "Nice job, Pumper."

"Hey you didn't do too bad!" Ash said, as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. "Are you a Pokémon trainer?"

"Well, no. Not yet," Jase replied. "Do you think I have what it takes?"

"Definitely!" Ash smiled. "Good luck, Jase, I hope I battle you again!" Ash waved, and left to continue his journey.

"Ah," Jase sighed. He had moved to Pallet Town several years ago. He was fourteen years old and had a slight interest in Pokémon. His dad had been a trainer before, and still kept some of his original Pokémon. One of them had left an egg, which in time, had hatched a Squirtle. Jase named it Pumper and began to raise it for over two years. They worked on different types of battle strategies and together, they had beaten every trainer in the town at least once. The only true rivals that they had were a girl named Trinity and her pal, Rena, a female Nidoran with almost as much experience.

"So, you lost?" Trinity teased, as she revealed herself. She was around Jase's height with long brown hair. She wore jeans and a sleeveless white shirt and thin purple vest. "Well, he was a decent trainer."

"Yeah," Jase agreed. He let out another sigh. "I'm leaving."

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna head out and become a Pokémon trainer! I'll collect the gym badges and raise an unbeatable team! It'll be fun!" Jase grinned. He stared out as the sun had started to set, a small gleam in his eyes. Trinity seemed to be in thought. "I'll leave tomorrow. Me and Pumper will set out and start an adventure!"

"Alright then, good luck with that," Trinity smiled.

"I'm going back home. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay Trin?"

"Yeah, sure," Trinity nodded. Jase left towards his house, thinking about how to prepare for the next day, not sure of what could happen next.

Jase had woken up early the next morning, just as he expected. He had told his parents the night before that he'd be leaving, and even though they were sad, they weren't surprised. He had decided on visiting Professor Oak after breakfast, but he also wanted to say goodbye to Trinity. When Jase arrived at her house, however, Trinity's mom told him that she had already left.

"Sorry, Jason. Trinity left earlier this morning. She had told me that she was going to become a trainer as well. She had this all planned out for a while now, and I thought you already knew?"

"Oh, well, I don't think she mentioned it. If she is out there though, we might cross paths," Jase replied.

"Good luck then, dear."

"Thanks!"

Jase went directly over to Prof. Oak's lab and was greeted by an assistant. He was escorted over to Oak, who looked like he was expecting him. "Hello, Jase!"

"Hi, Prof."

"So, you want to start your journey?"

"Yeah. Did you already know that I was coming?"

"Trinity had stopped by last night. She mentioned that you'd probably come. Frankly, I had figured that you two would have left a lot earlier then now. My grandson left at an age two years younger then you, but he hasn't seemed to make much progress until recently."

"Oh, Gary, right? Well, I'm sure that Trinity is already way ahead of me. Is there anything that I'll need? Maybe some advice?"

"Here's some extra Pokéballs that you could use, and I have a new version of the Pokédex I used to be handing out! It's in the shape of a watch, see? It should give you information on nearly any Pokémon, and tell you the level of their strength from one to one-hundred! You can figure out some more things with it if you try, I'm sure, and it should be pretty handy!"

"Cool," Jase replied. He let out his Pumper to see if it would work.

"Squirtle!" the small Pokémon cried.

"Hold still for a sec', Pump. Let's see, you are at level… 12. Not bad, I guess. With some more training, I bet we even beat the first gym, no sweat!"

"You wanted some advice? Well, your Squirtle's unique ability to absorb weak elemental attacks should come in handy. His body can only hold a very small amount though, so try to master it. Squirtle is also weak against electric attacks, so get a stronger Pokémon before going to Vermillion city. And one last thing, remember that Pokémon are your friends and should be treated as such. I'm sure you understand, but don't exert your pals when they can't go on much longer."

"Got it. Thanks, Prof.!" Jase took Squirtle and waved good-bye. He continued on and said bye to everyone else he knew, and finally left.


	2. Leilany

Jase was soon on the main road leaving Pallet town, Pumper walking at his side. Behind the town was an ocean that lead to Cinnabar Island, which the two couldn't cross yet, so instead they were heading over to Viridian city. There were some rumors around about the Viridian Gym leader, but Jase wasn't sure who it was or the type of Pokémon they used.

"Squirtle!" Pumper cried suddenly. He took a stance and faced a bush.

"Huh? What is it?" Jase asked. He looked closer at the bush, and suddenly a Rattata popped out. "Wow! It's at level, 8!" Jase said after a glance at his watch. "Alright, try a tackle!"

Squirtle quickly obeyed by launching forward. The purple mouse did a flip, landed on Pumper's head, then bounced off. It landed smoothly and took a bite out of his opponent's leg.

"Squirt!" The turtle cried. It shook off the mouse, then kicked it. Rattata fell to the ground, dazed.

"Right on!" Jase shouted. He tossed a Pokéball, and captured it almost instantly. "Yes!" Jase quickly released the creature again to formally greet it this time. "Hey there! I'm Jase, your new trainer!" The Rattata looked curiously, then licked his new owner's hand. "Ha ha, ow!" Jase jumped up after getting his hand bitten. Maybe he had been a bit too easy-going to start off with, but he decided that it was time to get serious. He returned Rattata and Squirtle to their Pokéballs. "I'll call you Fang." Jase told the ball. He stuck them both back on his belt, then continued on.

It had taken around half of an hour to reach his neighboring town, but Jase had finally made it. He had met some other Pokémon earlier, but used them for training his Squirtle and Rattata. Pumper had rasied his strength up to level 14 attacks now, and Fang could perform at level 11.

"Hey guys! We made it!" Jase told his pals. He had been walking with them for a while, but decided to carry them over to the Pokécenter. When they arrived, he handed his Pokéballs to a nurse and sat on a couch.

"Are you a trainer?"

Jase turned and saw a girl just around his age. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"So, you want to face the gym leader, right?"

"Yeah. I figured it'd be cool to check him out."

"Too bad. He already left."

"What?" Jase looked at the girl. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, khaki pants and a red shirt. "Where'd he go?"

"Who knows?" The girl shrugged. "He could be gone for weeks."

"Darn," Jase sighed.

"You wouldn't match him, anyway. You look like an amateur."

"What was that?" Jase stood up. At the same moment, the nurse came back with his Pokémon.

"How about I test your skills right now?

"Hm, why not?" Jase smirked, gathering his Pokéballs.

After checking to confirm that the gym leader truly was gone, Jase and the girl were out in an open field.

"By the way, my name's Leilany. Layla for short."

"I'm Jase. You ready?"

"Come out, Minny!" Layla tossed a Pokéball and released a Meowth. It purred slightly, then took a stance.

"Let's go, Pumper!" Jase tossed out his beloved companion.

"Quick attack!" Layla called. The meowth leapt up and rushed at its opponent. The Squirtle managed to instinctively recoil in its shell, but was still knocked back.

"C'mon, Pump! Scratch it!" Pumper just as quickly pooped out of his shell, then swiped at the feline. Minny countered with its claws, ultimately over powering the tiny turtle. "Uhn! Water gun!" Jase shouted, trying to counter. Pumper regained itself and then blasted out a gush of water, nailing the Meowth directly.

"Minny!" Leilany cried. The meowth managed to stand, but it looked tired. "You can do it! Furry swipes!" Minny growled and begun swiping its claws rapidly. Pumper tried dodging, but was too slow and took most of the hits. "Yes! Now finish it with pay day!"

"Use tackle!" Jase shouted, instantly. Pumper quickly rocketed into Meowth, sending it back. "Now use skull bash!"

"Squirtle!" The turtle nodded. It lowered its head, then rammed into the cat at full force.

"Come back Minnie," Layla returned an unconscious Meowth. "All right, one more time!" She tossed out another Pokéball, revealing an Oddish.

"Good job, Pumper!" Jase returned his pal. "Now, let's show them, Fang!"

The small Rattata came out and bared its fangs. "Rat! Rat!"

"Razor leaf, Oddy!" Layla commanded. The plant-like Pokémon obeyed by tossing out several leaves.

"Agility!" Jase decided. Fang ran forward and dodged each leaf. "Now, tail whip!" Fang leapt up and did a flip while striking its tail on Oddish. "Finish with hyper fang!"

"Dodge!" said Layla. The Oddish was able to barely move out of the way. "Hurry! Vine whip!" Oddish sprouted two vines and sent them at the purple rat. It took the hits and flew into a tree.

"What? Fang!" Jase called. The Rattata had already fainted. Jase sighed and returned his Pokémon. "My Squirtle is probably too tired to battle again."

"That was pretty good!" Layla commented. She had already returned her Oddish. "Let's call it a draw."

"But… all right."

"So, where are you off to now?"

Jase thought about it for a second. "I guess I'm going to the Pewter gym. It's pretty close, and my Squirtle should have an advantage."

"Will you be passing Vermilion City?"

"Yeah, eventually."

"Then how about I join you?"

"What?"

"I'll just stick around until we get to Vermillion City. I need to drop something off there."

"Um, well…"

"Great! Then let's head over to Pewter!" Leilany said, leading Jase towards the city's exit.

"…Okay," Jase was unsure of how he'd just gotten a companion, but it could have been a good idea. He couldn't really stop her from following anyway.

"Let's go!"

"Right!" Jase ran to catch up, then, with a laugh, decided to lead, causing them both to start running.


	3. Viridian Forest

"So, you're a trainer too, huh?" Jase asked. He had just entered the Viridian Forest accompanied by the high-spirited Leilany.

"Yep!"

"So, have you gotten any badges?"

"A few," Layla smirked. She pulled out a small case. Within it were a Boulder badge, Cascade badge, and Rainbow badge.

"Whoa," Jase commented. "You're way ahead of me!"

"I do have more Pokémon, you know."

"Really? What kinds?"

"You'll find out eventually," Layla chuckled slightly.

"Hm. I wonder how Trinity's doing," Jase asked, aloud.

"Who?"

"A girl from my city. She left only a few hours before me."

"Oh?" Leilany seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, well, how big is this forest anyways?"

"I'm not sure, but it shouldn't take that long to make it through."

After almost an hour of walking, the two stopped for a break. "I thought we'd be out of here by now!" Jase sighed, taking a seat on a nearby rock. He looked over to his companion, but noticed that she had left. "Huh? Layla?"

"Quiet!"

Jase turned around and found her facing a green-shelled Pokémon. "A Metapod?" He asked.

"Go, Pokéball!" Layla called. She tossed an empty ball that hit the Metapod, and then encapsulated it. It rumbled for a few moments before stopping. "Yes! I caught it!" Layla cheered.

"That seemed pretty easy. What'll you do with it?"

"You can help me train it! Watch," Trinity relased her new friend. "Tell me what its stats are."

Jase pushed a button on his watch and said, "It's at level three in strength, but its defense is at level twenty. Hey, what's this do?" He tapped another button on his watch. "Cool. Metapod knows harden and… that's it. Um it should evolve soon."

"Right! It'll be a Butterfree! So let's train it!"

"Alright. Let's see, Rattata!" Jase called out his own Pokémon who bared its fangs. "Ready?" Layla nodded. "Alright then, Fang, start off with a bite attack."

"Use harden, Metapod!" Layla instructed. The bug shell obeyed. Fang chomped on it, but ended up only hurting his teeth.

"Ugh. Okay then, use super-"

"Let's go!" Layla interrupted. She ran forward and tossed Metapod. It flew into the small rat with full force, knocking it out. Even Metapod was slightly surprised.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Jase argued.

"Don't worry, it's just a practice match!" Layla smiled. Metapod looked at her, then began to glow. "Yay! It's happening already!"

"Whoa," Jase stated, impressed. As Metapod's gleam grew, it seemed to hatch as well. Soon, the top of its shell had broken open and wings came out accompanied by a large butterfly-like creature.

"Yay!" Layla cried, hugging the creature. "You're great, I'll call you Butter!"

"…Um, right. We should probably get going," said Jase, and turned to leave.

"Okay!" Lalya called the Butterfree into a Pokéball, and continued her pursuit.

"How many Pokémon do you have now?" He asked.

Layla thought for a moment before replying, "I've got two you haven't seen yet."

"Okay then, and I have two total," Jase spoke to himself. "I figure that I'll catch one more before we leave."

"That's nice, but the exit is right over there." Layla pointed to an upcoming road that lead right out of the forest.

"Oh, wait!" Jase frantically looked around until he spotted a nearby Pidgeotto. The bird had some dirt on its feathers and appeared to have just been kicked out of his tree. Some Pidgeots above laughed at it, then flew away at break-neck speed. Jase ran over and took out Fang's Pokéball one more time. "Great, I'll catch you Pidgeotto, and you'll join me on my quest!"

The bird grew angry at the thought, but after peering over to where it was just made fun of by its own kind, it was quickly poised at the thought of a challenge. It made a screech to signify its acceptance, then prepared for a fight.


	4. Expanding the Team

"Let's do it, Fang!" Jase shouted at his rat friend. "Quick attack!" The mouse Pokémon charged at the bird-type Pidgeotto with amazing speed, but the bird lazily stepped aside to dodge. "Don't give up!" Jase encouraged. "Keep going!"

The mouse agreed by continuing its assault. It launched over at Pidgeotto again and missed, but quickly recovered by using the recoil to bounce back. Pidgeotto dodged again, but was not taking the fight seriously. It avoided one more recoiled quick attack, but was hit after the final one.

"Pidgeoo!" The bird cried, flapping its wings and taking to the air. It rose up some, then took a spinning aerial dive at Fang. The Ratatta was able to dodge the maneuver twice, but was struck on the third attempt and sent back. The rat flew into Jase as the bird began to circle them both.

"C'mon Fang! We can't give up until we've won!" He tossed his tiny pal up into the air and called out another attack. "Headbutt!"

Fang did a flip over to his opponent again and slammed his head into Pidgeotto's stomach. The bird wheezed for a moment, but did its own a flip to stun the rat and pecked it. Fang took the hit bracingly, but managed to shove its claws into the bird.

"Yes!" Jase shouted. "Try to stay on, then finish with a hyper fang!" Ratatta did so, and managed to endure more flips and curves without falling while finally finishing up with a hyper fang.

The Pidgeotto let out another cry and tried to shake off the rat, but finally collapsed on the floor. Jase quickly grabbed an empty Pokéball and tossed it at the wounded Pokémon, easily capturing it. The ball shook a few times as the bird tried to resist, but eventually, Pidgeotto became the new member of Jase's party.

"Huh, not bad." Leilany said, coming out from wherever she had been. "You gonna give him a name?"

"Yeah, I think I'll call him… Flack." Jase released his newfound friend, who didn't appear to be the most grateful.

"Pidgeoo!" It screeched, angrily pecking at its new 'master'.

"Hey, cut it out!" Jase responded, attempting to swat the bird away. "I caught you, and you're supposed to listen to me!" The bird didn't seem to care and continued to peck away.

"Come here, little Pidgeotto," Layla tried, using a sweet type of voice. The bird stopped to look at her, calmly inspected her appearance, then perched itself on her arm. "Ha! See, all it takes is...Yow!" The bird had quickly turned on her and aimed a new assault on the young girl. Instantly switching attitudes, Layla began to fight back. "Youn stupid bird!" She called out, agressivly trying to grab a hold of his beak or swat him away.

Jase just let out a sigh and grabbed the pokéball again. "Just come back." He returned the bird and stuck him on his belt. "Well, maybe after I get a boulder badge it will be easier to control Flack."

"Whatever. But why Flack?"

"Huh? I…don't know. I just thought it sounded kinda cool."

"Well, maybe he doesn't like the name."

"I doubt that's the problem. Well, I'll worry about it later. C'mon, Pewter City should just be around the corner."


End file.
